A Chip Off the Old Block
by FaithinBones
Summary: Christine finds Booth's stash of weapons in the garage. (My first attempt at crackfic)


I had a request for a crackfic about Booth's stash of weapons and C4 in the garage. I thought I'd try. This is my first crackfic so please be kind.

Takes place sometime in the future. You can decide when.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Rummaging around in the garage, Christine moved several boxes from her father's "Special closet" and found a battered silver cooler. Pulling it out, she found it to be heavy and quite dented. Curious, she pushed and dragged it away from the closet and over near the work bench. Flicking the latches open, she found a keypad on top of a metal divider over the contents of the cooler.

Playing with the keypad, she tried various combinations to get it open. Sitting next the case, she held her chin in her hand and stared at the keypad. Inspiration striking, she sat up on her knees and tapped in the three numbers. The light switching off, the young teen beamed as she lifted the divider to stare at the contents of the cooler.

"Whoa."

Pulling out several black bricks, she whistled as she moved them to the floor next to her and then pulled two handguns out of the case along with some ammo clips.

Rummaging around the open container, she found several more pistols and various pieces of equipment. Not understanding the function of the objects, Christine scratched her head. As they were a complete mystery to her she laid them back in the case carefully.

Lowering the divider and resetting the keypad, the young woman closed the lid and closed the latches. Pushing and pulling the cooler back to the closet, she slid it into the small cupboard and replaced the cardboard boxes back on top. After closing the door and locking it, she returned to the work bench and placed the black bricks onto the wooden surface along with the guns and ammo clips.

Retrieving a small hatchet from the tools closet, she knelt on a stool and placed one of the bricks in front of her. Taking the hatchet, she raised it above her head and swung down the small ax, cutting the brick in half. Poking her finger into the soft grayish white contents of the brick, she decided that it was a clay of some kind and set it aside. Studying the weapons, she took one and quickly disassembled it, studied the parts and then reassembled it.

Satisfied, she put a small empty cardboard box on the table, placed the bricks, guns and ammo in the container, slid off the stool and carried the box into the house.

oooooooooooooo

"Where's Christine?" Looking around the living room, Booth called out to Brennan. "If she wants me to take her to Michael's Halloween party then she needs to get a move on."

Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Brennan walked over to the staircase and called, "Christine, you're father is waiting for you."

Leaning out of her bedroom doorway, Christine called out, "Coming."

Irritated, Booth muttered, "So's Christmas."

Walking over to the front door, Booth leaned against it, "You know, just once I'd like her to be on time for something."

Hearing footsteps on the staircase, Booth stepped away from the door and looked towards the staircase. Shocked he watched his daughter walk down the stairs in black pants and shirt. To his amazement she was also wearing one of his old tactical vests zipped up and filled with black objects. Stepping closer as she got down to the bottom of the stairs, Booth's eyes bulged when he realized that she was packing C4 in the pockets along with ammo clips. Slung low on her hips was a holstered Beretta and a .45 sticking into the waistline of her pants. "Holy Shit, where the hell did you get that stuff?"

Holding her hands out, his daughter smiled, "I found them in the garage."

Shocked, Brennan protested, "Booth, I thought you quit keeping that stuff in the garage. You promised me to find some place safer for your munitions."

Exasperated, Booth protested, "Are you freaking kidding me? They were in a special case with a lock on the damn thing in my special closet which was locked by the way, with boxes over it."

Holding up his hand, Booth ordered his daughter, "Stand still and do not move." Moving over to where she was standing, Booth told her, "Stand still." Removing the C4 blocks from her vest, he carried them into the kitchen and placed them on the island. Coming back in to the room, he removed the ammo from the pockets, the pistols from her holster and belt and checked to see if they were armed. Relieved, he found them unloaded.

Holding the pistols in his hand, Booth remarked, "Well at least you had sense to make sure they weren't loaded."

Rolling her eyes, Christine responded, "Daddy, for Gosh sakes. You've taught me gun safety since I could pick up a pistol. I'm not stupid you know."

Cocking his head, Booth snapped, "Oh yeah, do you know what those black bricks are that you had in your vest?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the young teen responded, "Not really."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth enlightened her, "That stuff is C4. It's an explosive."

Shocked the young girl explained, "Holy Fuck!"

Angry, Booth shouted, "Damn it, Christine watch your language."

Meekly staring at her toes, the young lady said, "Sorry, Daddy, I meant to say, Holy Cow."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan turned to Booth, "She's your daughter alright."

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth smiled, "No kidding!"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, it's supposed to be crackfic. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you.


End file.
